Dense (Draco Malfoy x Reader)
by Hochichan9
Summary: is a 2nd year student in Hogwarts along with Draco. Their families have been close friends and business partners, causing the two become best friends. Although, who knows? They may be more than just best friends. But of course, even if Draco wants that, 's dense personality always gets in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Lollipops are my new magical invention**

 **Your POV**

I was looking down from the terrace inside the bookshop, amazed by the number of people lining up just for the famous Lockhart's books and autograph when I saw Harry Potter and his friends go inside.

"It's Harry." I whispered to the boy at my side, pointing at the boy with the lightning scar visibly showing up on his forehead. Harry looked up, he probably heard me saying his name. He waved a hand and gave a small smile. I simply waved back at him, not smiling. Not that I wasn't being friendly, but I just didn't want to exert energy on smiling and looking like an approachable person.

There's no problem with conserving energy for more productive things.

Draco looked at the said boy, jealously glaring at him when he was called to the front to take a picture with Lockhart for the Daily Prophet. Then he turned to look at me with an annoyed face.

"Don't call him Harry, call him Potter." He said irritatedly, I raised a brow at him, what's wrong with calling someone by their first name. "Why not?" I asked, leaning on the railings and resting my head on my palm.

"Because I'm the only one who you can call by first name."

I stared at him blankly, I don't know why calling people by their first names is such a big deal to him. "Don't be stupid, Draco. I can call anyone by their first names if I want to." He scoffed, frowning at me and walking his way down the stairs as I followed suit before him.

"Oh just do it." He stated, grabbing a book randomly and turning to look at me. I shook my head, crossing my arms and staring at him. "I don't see a reason why I should."

He sighed frustratedly, "Because I said so, that's the reason." I tilted my head, not buying it. Although I didn't want to, I agreed anyway, "Okay."

His mouth slightly twitched upwards as he opened the book and glanced at me.

When Potter and his friends walked their way out of the shop, Draco hurriedly ripped a page out of the book he was holding and put it in his pocket, running to Potter. I sighed, following him down as he blocked Potter's way. Here we go again with him and Potter.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Draco spat, towering over Potter as Potter only glared back at him. "Famous Harry Potter, can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." A small red headed girl took a step forward and glared openly at Draco as she hissed, "Leave him alone." I could tell she was trying hard to keep herself calm as her temper was rising, her body was shaking because of it.

I was about to go in front of Draco to defend him, but then I thought about it. It'll only waste time since I'm pretty sure nothing will come out of this argument. It will also just give me problems like having this red-headed girl as another annoying girl who would dislike me.

Draco looked amused by the girl's sudden appearance but covered it with his signature smirk. "Oh look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend!" He said, glancing at me with both his brows raised and his mouth smiling. I didn't really get what he was hinting, so I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

That was when a silver, snake head landed on Draco's right shoulder as a deep male voice spoke up, "Now, now. Draco, _, play nicely." He scolded. Surprised, I jumped as I turned around, seeing Draco's father looking at us. I bowed slightly.

My father have always told me to show respect for the Malfoys, telling me that they're really important people, especially when it comes to the Death Eaters topic. I respected them, but not Draco, he's sometimes a pain in the arse but Mrs. Malfoy told me to watch over him.

But not because I respected them- in which I'm forced to anyway- doesn't mean I'm in favor for being a death eater myself. I would never be.

"No need to do that, _. We're a family." Mr. Malfoy said reassuringly. I nodded nervously, backing away with Draco. _If you could call someone you're afraid of a family._

Mr. Malfoy's eyes then averted to Harry's direction, "Mr. Potter." He acknowledged, giving a half-hearted smile to the said boy. "Lucius Malfoy," He introduced himself as he reached out his hand for a hand-shake. Harry slowly took out his hand and hesitantly shook Mr. Malfoy's stretched out hand. I feel bad for Potter, but whatcurrently is happening doesn't really concern me.

No longer interested in the conversation, I took out a strawberry flavored lollipop from my pocket and opened it. Draco nudged me by my side, glaring at the lollipop I have in hand. "What are you doing?" He shouted in a whispery tone so only I could here. "Eating a lollipop, as usual." I answered bluntly, popping the lollipop inside my mouth.

"You can't do that here!" I raised a brow at him, still eating the lollipop. Wanting to speak, I put the lollipop out of my mouth, "Why not? You've allowed me to eat lollipops since long ago, hadn't you?" Since we were kids, Draco have hated muggle-related things so when I introduced the muggle candy called lollipop— which is delicious by the way— he went to an outburst and almost told Mr. Malfoy about it.

Fortunately and unfortunately, he hadn't told Mr. Malfoy about it but often used to to threaten me.

He sighed in frustration and rubbed his face with his palm. "Yes I had, but he hadn't!" Draco pointed at his father secretively.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." I stated reassuringly. He grunted in response and stomped his foot, glaring at me. "Fine then." He said, "But I won't help you if father gets mad at you for eating muggle candy!"

I shrugged my shoulders, turning back towards Harry and the others who have seemed to be joined by Hermione and Mr. Weasley. "Fine by me."

The conversation between Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley looked serious, Mr. Malfoy was glaring openly at Mr. Weasley while Mr. Weasley was both glaring at him and half-heartedly smiling to the children to lighten the atmosphere.

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." was what seems to be a comment of Mr. Weasley from what Mr. Malfoy had told him.

"Clearly." Replied Mr. Malfoy. "Associating with muggles." He looked at each of them with a deadly look then turning to me and Draco.

"Draco, _, Let's go— What are you eating, _?" His brows furrowed as he looked at the candy I was holding. Hermione stuck her head to the side to look at what I was eating and her eyes widened when she saw it was a lollipop. She knew well that Mr. Malfoy woudn't be too happy to know that I'm bringing muggle food in the wizarding world. Let alone eat it.

I gave her a simple glance and looked fully at Draco's father, taking out the lollipop from my mouth. I could practically feel draco's shaking arms as he nudged me yet again. I ignored this and explained to Mr. Malfoy,

"Mr. Malfoy, this candy is called a lollipop. It's my new magical invention."

He obviously looked unconvinced as his brows frowned at the not really magical-looking candy. "Would you like to try some?" I offered. He raised a brow at me as I sucked a breath. _Why did I saw that._

But thankfully, he shook his head and said, "Nevermind."

Draco and I let out a non-audible relieved sigh as Mr. Malfoy turned away from us. Now that Mr. Malfoy probably already believes me and won't be questioning me about this muggle candy, I can eat it even with them around.

Mr. Malfoy rashly turned to Mr. Weasley and growled, "See you at work." then turned to leave. Draco, with a smug look, stopped in front the Potter boy. "See you at school." He said, turning around and only getting a glare in return.

Draco was slowly walking his way to his father, waiting for me to catch up but I didn't follow them right away. I walked to the trio, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley. They all looked at me with confused faces as I gave them each a lollipop.

They know— except for Weasley— that lollipops aren't really my invention, and one wrong roll of their tongue, I'll be in big trouble. I needed to make sure they woudn't be telling anyone about it.

"Don't tell Mr. Malfoy it isn't really my invention." I whispered, mockingly winking at them and getting an unsure "Okay..." from Hermione with the other two nodding, Ron looking confusedly at the lollipop and Harry just staring at me.

I waved at them and spun around, walking hurriedly to where Draco and his father is. Thankfully, Draco was a few feet away from his father so I went to his side.

He showed me an unbelieving look and hissed. "Your new magical invention? Really?" He mocked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. I rolled my eyes at him. I knew I was going to get in trouble if Mr. Malfoy didn't take my false proclamation, and I'm pretty sure he'll tell my parents about it and encourage them to lock me up in a room with not a door and a window and never let me see the sunlightever in my whole life again. But that's just an underestimation of what they might do.

But hey, at least my plan worked.

"It did me good." I replied calmly, sticking in the already small lollipop in my mouth. "Look, I can already eat it without any problem in front of your parents. Maybe even in front You-Know-Who— well, if he ever comes back anyway."

He walked faster to catch up with his father, me having a hard time catching up because of the place being crowded. Draco sighed and slowed down his pace to let me easily walk by him. "Hurry up, will you?" He demanded. I glared at him with a huff, "Well, if you were that impatient, I don't think you should've slowed down for me in the first place."

His eyes twitched as he looked at me, his face was slightly going red. "Excuse me, I wasn't slowing down for you!" He snarled, making his pace faster again so that this time, I really wouldn't be able to catch up. _What a gentleman._ If he just helped me then this would've been faster and easier for the both of us.

Eventually, we finally stopped in front of Gringotts. "We'll leave you here, _" Mr. Malfoy informed me. "Your parents are inside." I nodded, looking at the door of the huge building. Maybe I should just wait here outside. "Me and Draco will be going now, good bye."

Draco turned to me and gave a small wave with his signature smirk, "See you at platform 9 3/4." I simply rolled my eyes at him and turned around facing the entrance of Gringotts, waving my right hand with my other hand in my pocket,

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I replied.


	2. Chapter 2: The Golden Necklace

**Chapter 2: The Golden Necklace**

_ stared admiringly at the golden necklace dangling mid-air as she held it directly in front of her eyes, not noticing the compartment getting occupied by another student.

"How long are just gonna look at that, _l/n_?" A boy asked, snorting. _ looked up from the necklace, uninterestedly looking at the tall boy sitting on the other seat. "None of your business, Zabini." She stated simply, wearing the necklace instead.

Given the fact that she's the slytherin prince's best friend and is also a slytherin house member herself, she never got along with the particularly annoying boy, Blaise Zabini. Although she gets along well with Draco's two lost puppies, Crabbe and Goyle.

To her, Crabbe and Goyle are actually quite nice once you get to know them, unlike Zabini, who would keep on bothering you until he gets your attention. And now might just be a good example.

"What was that necklace? It's the first time I've seen you with it." Zabini asked, still wanting to gain the girl's attention. _ ignored the comment and leaned on the window sill, taking in the delightful view as the train passed on through the ocean.

"Or did a boy perhaps, give you that?" teased Zabini, quirking a brow playfully at the uninterested girl. _ glowered at the boy, not liking the company. "Like I said, it's none of your business."

Before Zabini could utter another word, the compartment door opened with a bang. Three boys breathing heavily walked in and slumped their selves exhaustedly on the available seats. The two thickset boys took the seat where Zabini was sitting on and the pale blonde boy took the seat beside _, sitting sideways and laying his back on the girl's lap.

"What's with all the sweat and heavy breathings?" Zabini asked curiously, poking the huge boy beside him. "You guys look like you're ready to drop!" He commented, laughing to himself.  
_ rolled her eyes, ruffling the blonde boy's hair as he sighed heavily, still trying to catch on his breath. "They already dropped, idiot." She stated, more directly to Zabini. Zabini in turn, shrugged his shoulders and continued on poking the two flabby boys beside him, somewhat finding it entertaining.

"What happened to you, Draco? You look really exhausted." asked _ concernedly at the boy on her lap. Draco, finally catching his breath, wiped his forehead lazily, looking up at the girl with drowsy eyes. "We had to run and jump to get on the train. We were held back by…" The boy trailed off, glancing at Zabini and the other two boys.

"…my dad's acquaintance." He covered, not wanting the three to know about the Death Eaters topic. "I see…" stated _, nervously. "No wonder you weren't there at platform 9 ¾."

The boy chuckled lightly, grabbing _'s left hand and using it as a pillow to hug. "I did tell you that I'd see you there, didn't I?" He mumbled. _ nodded, caressing Draco's cheeks as he slowly falls asleep on her lap.

"When you guys act that way, you look like a married couple." Cackled Zabini as he gave off a suggestive look to the blonde girl. The girl scowled at him, completely not finding it amusing. "Sod off."

Zabini chuckled at her reaction, seeing the slightest red tinting on her cheeks. "Just saying, no need to be defensive." He smirked.

 **Hogwarts- Great hall**

"Draco, darling!" A female squealed among the crowd of students gathered in the slytherin table, stumbling her way off her seat and running to Draco with a disgustingly wide smile.

Draco groaned and hurriedly sat on the available seat beside a sixth year slytherin boy, grabbing _ on her shoulder and forcefully making her sit on the space next to him on his left, making no space for the other girl to sit on beside him.  
The girl rolled her eyes and sighed in irritation, crossing her arms when Zabini went to sit beside _, making the whole bench occupied. "Sorry darling, no space available." Said Zabini, mocking the girl's pitchy voice.

Crabbe and Goyle both looked at each other when the girl turned to them. They were sitting on the bench across the bench of Draco, _, and Zabini. With only the two of them on the bench, there was one spot left for another person to sit in.

The girl smiled happily, seeing the space between Crabbe and Goyle, immediately going around the table. The two boys, however, knew what she was about to do and moved closer to each other and widening their legs to make it look like there's no space.

"You guys are seriously doing this on purpose!" The girl screeched, glaring at the five of them. Zabini laughed hysterically at the girl's actions while the other four pretended they didn't hear a thing.

"Just look at your face, Parkinson!" chortled Zabini, "It's pathetic!"

Pansy glared heatedly at him, murdering him in many different ways on her mind. She turned around, flipping her hair at the group and walking to her original sit angrily.

"She's such a pain in the arse." Draco groaned, facing the front as a tall man with incredibly long white hair and beard that almost reached the floor went up on the stage-like platform. "Ahem." He coughed loudly, gaining all the attention of the students in the hall.

"Good day, students." He started, "As you all know, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, and as the headmaster of this school, I would like to give you all a warm welcome!" Most of the students clapped, smiling up at Dumbledore with respect and admiration while Draco, _ and the others looked bored and uninterested with what's going on.

"Before we start the feast, I would to say a few words." The headmaster stated. By this time, almost all of the slytherin students except all the first years and a handful of the rest paid no attention to the bearded man anymore.

"Can't he just shut it and start the feast already? I'm hungry." Zabini uttered, banging his head on the table and stays still for the mean time. Crabbe and Goyle nodded in agreement, both starved.

_, also hungry, casually put out a lollipop and started eating while getting strange looks from other students, mostly from the slytherin table.

Eventually, Professor Dumbledore finished with his words and announced, "Let the feast begin!"

The first years stared wide eyed at the sudden appearance of the grand foods in front of them. Cakes, tarts, fruits and everything else lined up on each table, all looking tasty as students started digging in mercilessly.

"Thanks merlin!" Exclaimed Draco, feeding himself on a slice of chocolate mousse cake. Beside Draco was _ slowly eating her own slice of the cake, still analysing the golden necklace she was wearing.

When she and her family went to Egypt for a vacation after spending time with the Malfoy's on Diagon Alley, a lady on a cloak suddenly appeared on one of the dark alleys and gave it to her. "It's enchanted," She had said. "Take very well care of it. You'll know what it is… soon."

_ sighed, shaking her head light as she focused on eating her food.

Draco glanced at her, wondering what she was doing but shrugged it off and started talking with Blaise. "Weaselbee and Potter aren't here." Draco said, taking a look at the Gryffindor table. Blaise snorted, "The Weasleys probably doesn't have enough money to pay for their son's school needs!"

Draco smirked, nodding in agreement, "And Potter's probably still there in his house staying with those disgusting muggles."

The two laughed at their own predicaments, finding it somewhat awfully funny.

The girl in between them, however, started getting dizzy. Her vision started becoming hazy and weird, her surrounding was swirling as if she had just spun around a couple of times, enough to get her this dizzy.

She abruptly stood up, clenching the necklace on her neck tightly and started walking away from the group to the prefects.

"The password." She told a slytherin girl. The girl looked at her with irritated eyes and stood up. "What's with you?" She asked, "You're not allowed to go to the common room yet."

"I'm not feeling well." Said _ impatiently. The slytherin girl sighed and whispered the password then rashly sitting back down on her seat. _ hazily walked her way out of the hall but stopped by the sudden call of her name.

"_!" Draco huffed, running to the girl outside the hall. _ stopped walking, facing the boy with an emotionless face. "Where are you going?" Draco asked curiously, catching up with her.

"To the common room, I want to rest." Answered the girl.  
"Why? Are you not filling well?"  
"No. But I'm fine."  
"Then I'll assist you." Draco offered.  
"Thanks but I can handle myself."  
"No, I still should—"

"I said I'm fine, Draco." _ said sternly, her eyes turning into slits as she gazed at the boy. Draco looked taken aback, and he couldn't talk. This was one of the rare times that the girl would talk back in a weirdly serious way. So he just nodded and walked back to the Great Hall.

_ started walking her way to the slytherin common room. Her steps unsteady as she clutched on the wall to walk.

"_?" A voice called, startling the girl. Two pairs of shoes ran to the girl, helping her stand properly. _ looked at the two boys and with her fuzzy vision; she could hardly tell it was Harry and Ron.

"Potter… Weaselbee." She acknowledged, getting the two Gryffindors' hands off her, not wanting them help. Ron glared at her for the name she called him, getting angry, especially that it's coming from a slytherin girl.

"What's wrong-?" Harry was cut off by Ron tapping his shoulder. "Let's leave her alone, Harry. This ungrateful girl doesn't want our help."

_ rolled her eyes and went back to walking as the two argued. "What are you talking about? We have to help her. She looks extremely ill." Harry said, following _. "Oh come on Harry, she clearly doesn't want our help. Let's leave this naff here. She's a slytherin for merlin's sake! Plus she's Malfoy's second hand; you still can't possibly help her. I don't care if she feels ill or something."

The girl stopped and glared openly at Ron, making Ron gulp unintentionally, "I don't care about what you think about me and my slytherin friends, Weasley. And here I thought you guys were nice people. I guess I was wrong." She scoffed weakly but still sounding stern.

Ron looked shocked for a moment, but glared back at her.

"No. We'll help you, _." Harry insisted. "We won't just let someone on a weak state be."

_ was about to give back a retort about Ron but quite suddenly, she started heaving deep breaths and her hair was pounding hardly, making her think that her skull will crack.

The two boys hurriedly caught her when she fell unconscious, looking at each other with uncertain faces.


End file.
